Darkest Dawn
by shadrougeforever
Summary: After when all hope seems lost, Shadow decides to join Mephiles in world conquest but Rouge won't allow him to do so. WARNING MEPHADOUGE! COMPLETE


Shadow stared at the bloody unconscious blue hedgehog laying on the floor in amazement. 'He really did it.' He looked up at the black demonic hedgehog looking back at the group. 'That guy...actually killed Sonic The Hedgehog!'

With tears falling to the floor filled with sadness and anger, Amy took out her hammer. "Mephiles, you monster! You...you killed him! You killed Sonic!" She shouted while she ran towards him with her hammer.

Mephiles watched as she approached him with all the anger she had. He formed a smirk and as his eyes focused on her hammer.

Amy felt her hammer being lifted from her grip with incredible force. She couldn't hold on anymore and was forced to let go. The hammer slid to the other side of the room in no time once she had let go.

The hedgehog crossed his arms, "You mortals are pathetic. That's why this world you live in has no purpose. You all don't deserve to be here."

Princess Elise could feel tears coming to her eyes but she tried to fight them back, "Mephiles, please stop this. I beg of you. Don't destroy our world. It's our home."

He rose an eyebrow and gave her a cold look. "Begging? Is that all you mortals can do? If you want to save your precious world, you'll have to fight me."

Tails' legs were shaking with fright. He was hoping that there was another way but it seemed like there wasn't. He gulped, "Fight?"

Knuckles clenched his fists tightly, "We're gonna have to fight him."

"It's the only way", Silver had said.

"We...have to try." Blaze looked over to Shadow, Rouge, and Omega hoping they would help them. "Shadow? Rouge? Omega? Are you guys with us?"

Omega had stepped forward, "It seems we have no choice." He had looked back at Rouge having her hand on Shadow's back trying to comfort him it seemed. "Shadow? Rouge?"

The bat looked over to him, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to go into battle. Not without Shadow. "Go on and fight without us. We'll just be back up."

The robot stood next to the group targeting his sites on the demonic hedgehog in front of them. "Prepare for your elimination, Mephiles The Dark."

The demon hedgehog smirked and watched as the whole group including Elise with tears of sorrow charge towards him. He then held out his hand towards the group and soon a huge beam of white light had struck them, stopping them immediately. "Chaos Control!"

Rouge watched in horror as everyone that Mephiles had struck vanished instantly. She was shocked and filled with curiosity. She looked over to the other side of the room and all was left was Sonic's corpse and Mephiles himself. She stared at him in panic, "Mephiles, what did you do to everyone?"

He crossed his arms and started to walk over to them, "I used Chaos Control and sent them to a black abyss full of despair." He formed another smirk, "They'll be stuck in there for all eternity I'm afraid."

The frightened bat hid behind Shadow and shook his body a bit trying to shake him out whatever he was in. "Shadow, snap out of it! Don't just stand there! Mephiles is coming right at us! Do something!"

By the time Shadow had focused on Mephiles, his neck had been grabbed forcefully. His eyes looked into his without pain or fear showing.

The demonic hedgehog formed a smirk, "What? Not afraid of dying?"

"Heh, no not at all."

Rouge couldn't just watch Shadow stand there and die so she confronted Mephiles and without hesitation, she parted her teeth and sunk them into his wrist.

He winced and immediately released his hand from Shadow's neck. He held his wrist and stared at the teeth marks that was imprinted on it. He looked up at the white bat with annoyance, "Dumb broad! How dare you bite me! You shall pay for this!" He took his hand and held it up at Rouge, ready to kill her until Shadow jumped in between them.

"Stop this right now!" He looked over to Rouge, "Rouge, we shouldn't be fighting him."

She gasped and stood there puzzled, "We shouldn't?"

Mephiles didn't move his hand away from them, "And why is that?"

Shadow slowly walked over to him, trying not to act like everything was a trick. "Because you killed the guy that would always cause me grief and got in my way whenever I tried to get rid of those dreadful humans of this world."

Mephiles started to slowly place his hand down beside him, "Wait...you...hated him?"

The ebony hedgehog nodded, "With every ounce of anger I had with those damn humans."

He crossed his arms and thought for a while, "So you hate the humans too?"

He made a nod.

"Wait a minute, Shadow", Rouge had spoke while she stood beside him. "You're not thinking about joining his side are you?"

Mephiles formed an evil smile, "Why that's not a bad idea at all." He held his hand out in front of Shadow, hoping he would place his hand in his. "Come with me, Shadow and we can conquer this world together."

Rouge's eyes widened, "What! Shadow!"

He closed his eyes and in no time he came up with his answer, "Yes, lets do it." He placed his hand in his and officially agreed to work with him.

"Shadow, no!" Rouge shouted with disbelief. "Why are you joining sides with him? He's the enemy for God's sake!"

The black hedgehog sighed and walked over to her, "I never was on anyone's side, Rouge. Just my own and I do what I choose."

Mephiles turned to him, "There's only one flaw in our plan and that's the bat. We need to dispose of her." Before he could walk closer to her, Shadow had stood in his way.

"No, I've known Rouge for a really long time now and she's always been there for me...and I've always been there for her. She's the only real friend I have so I want her alive."

Through all the confusion she was having, she had to form a small smile from hearing his words. "Shadow...that's really sweet of you to spare me but what you're doing is wrong and I'm going to put an end to this myself if you don't change your mind right now."

Mephiles made an evil smirk and confronted Rouge, staring into her eyes with lust. He pushed her against the wall with his body on hers. He whispered in her ear, "You can't change his mind but I can change yours." He placed his hand on her cheek and traced them down to her neck.

Rouge watched in horror as he slipped his hand into her top. She was too shocked to move or even think.

Shadow was standing beside him, watching him touch her in front of his eyes. He crossed his arms and acted as though he didn't care that his most closest friend was practically getting raped.

She closed her eyes tightly as she felt her breasts being harshly squeezed.

Shadow's eyes dully focused on Mephiles in a careless manner while he was groping Rouge in front of him.

She winced and groaned as his cold hands touched her soft and warm breasts.

His lips touched her neck while his other hand was placed on her thigh. "You can't resist the power of lust", he whispered. His fingers that were in her top had suddenly ripped it off and tossed it onto the floor.

Tears formed in her eyes as she felt his tongue travel down her neck and towards her breasts.

He licked and bit her nipples harshly while his hand slid towards the inside of her thigh.

"Please stop", she begged in a low voice.

His fingers touched her opening and began to stroke it lightly.

"No", she begged. "Please stop."

His other hand was placed on the zipper of her pants. He slowly unzipped it and pulled her pants and underwear down.

She again felt his fingers stroke against her. She quivered and looked over to Shadow, "Shadow, please stop him."

The hedgehog stared into her watery eyes for a moment then turned away. He felt bad that Mephiles was touching her like that and he wasn't doing anything about it. He just thought that way was better than having her dead.

Tears ran down her face when she realized Shadow wasn't going to help her. She screamed as she felt his two fingers being shoved into her opening.

He licked his lips and went further. He moved his fingers around, trying to touch everything that was inside of her.

She felt his fingers rubbing against her wall harshly. "Please god stop!" She screamed with agony.

He then yanked his fingers from her and licked them with pleasure. He moaned as his tongue licked the wet that was on his fingers. "God", he whispered, "I fucking love your taste." He got down on his knees and gripped her waist. He smirked as his mouth got closer to her wet opening. "Now it's time to make you truly suffer."

"No!" She screamed. "Please!"

Before he could do anything else, a hand had touched his shoulder. He turned and saw Shadow staring at him coldly.

He sighed, "That's enough, Mephiles. I think she's suffered enough."

The demonic hedgehog stood from the floor, "What? Getting soft?"

He faced Rouge then Mephiles again, "Lets just let her go."

He shrugged, "Sure. Why not? She is quite precious to you isn't she?"

The ebony hedgehog confronted the crying bat with his hand reaching out to her. "Rouge, are you all right?"

She glared and quickly slapped his hand away from her. "Keep away from me you heartless fuck!"

He blinked with confusion along with his mouth hanging open. He never thought that Rouge would actually hit him or even touch him for that matter. "Rouge, I..."

Her face had lit up with rage as he tried to talk to her in a calm manner, but she was so upset she wouldn't listen to him. "No, just shut up! I asked for your help, but you just stood there! Watching him...fucking..." She suddenly collapsed on her knees and started to cry.

He looked down at her with her hands on her face, "Rouge..."

She tried to talk through her sobbing, "All I was trying to do was to help you make the right choice."

He shook his head, "I did make the right choice. Joining GUN with the humans felt...weird and awkward, but...doing this with Mephiles feels so right." He kneeled down to her and looked into her watery eyes. "Please Rouge, you may not forgive me now but you will soon." He took her hand and kissed it softly.

She couldn't help but to give him a quick kiss on the lips and hug his body tightly. "You're so stupid", she whispered. "But I have no right to stop you from what you want to do." She took her body away from his and watched as a small smile formed on his lips.

He helped her get off the cold floor, "Thank you."

Mephiles sighed and held his hand out to her, "Sorry about the rape thing. Maybe we can forget about it."

The bat gritted her teeth in anger, "Like I'd ever forgive an asshole like you!"

"Come on Rouge, he said sorry", Shadow said.

She crossed her arms, "It'll take a lot more than that to get this horrible after feeling to go away. Besides he practically tore up all my clothes so now I'm standing here naked!"

Mephiles pointed to the pants that were around her ankles. "You're not completely naked."

Shadow looked down as well and made a slight smile.

"Shadow, could you help me? I don't feel very comfortable with Mephiles..." She blushed as she asked him to help her.

The demonic hedgehog rose an eyebrow with annoyance. 'Stupid bat.'

"Sure thing", he bent down and started to help her pull her pants up.

While he was helping her, Mephiles' eyes had focused on the black hedgehog's perfectly shaped ass. It was just there in his face calling to him, just waiting to be touched. He slowly reached his hand out to it and roughly grabbed it. He started to stroke and squeeze it.

Shadow quickly jumped and turned to Mephiles with a cherry red face. "Mephiles, what the hell!"

He blushed slightly with embarrassment, "Sorry I just couldn't resist that perfect ass."

The hedgehog gulped and started to sweat while he tried to figure out what was happening. He watched him place his hands on his hips and travel slowly all over his body. "It matches your perfect body." He ran his fingers over the muscles on his arms. "Your arms are so muscular", he said seductively.

The hedgehog fell speechless by his words and touch. He took a deep breath, "Mephiles...are you...gay?"

He smirked and grabbed his ass with his hands. He took his tongue and licked his lips gently. "Maybe you should determine that."

Rouge couldn't believe that Mephiles was such a pervert. She placed her hands over her mouth in shock while wondering if Shadow was actually enjoying this.

Her stared into his green demonic eyes with utter confusion. "Why are you..." He was then silenced when he placed his finger on his lips.

He whispered in his ear, "Don't talk", He took his finger away and placed his lips on his.

Shadow's eyes widened with shock. He couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't know what to think of this but he soon found out he was enjoying it. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his body. He soon he felt his tongue slip into his mouth and soon it started to play along with his. He couldn't help but to pull his body closer to his to get more of his delicious taste.

Rouge was against the wall staring and hearing the small moans escape from their passionate kiss. She didn't know what to do or say. She just watched.

Mephiles' lips traveled from his mouth and to his neck.

The hedgehog titled his head back s his neck could be exposed. He moaned softly as he sent butterfly kisses down his neck. He then felt him nibbling gently on his neck. Soon he started to bite harder making him groan. He held his body tighter, hoping he would bite him much harder.

He smiled and could tell that Shadow was enjoying this so he bit him harder. As he was biting him, he heard his soft groans getting louder. He was surprised that he even called out his name in excitement.

"Oh god...Mephiles!"He ran his hands down his ass and caressed while he was biting him.

The demon took his mouth from his neck and looked over to a confused Rouge with a smirk. "What's wrong? Didn't know your own boyfriend was gay?"

She gave him a disgusted look, "He is not my boyfriend! And another thing Shadow's not gay! You just seduced him into making out with you! Right, Shadow?"

Shadow was silent for a moment until he took his body away from Mephiles and pushed her to the wall with his body on hers. He panted a bit because of the passionate moment he and Mephiles had shared. "To be honest, Rouge...I don't know. I really don't know right now."

Her eyes widened with disbelief, "What? Shadow? You and...Mephiles..." As his body got closer to hers, she could feel his hard erection on her abdomen. She now knew that he wasn't lying. She could tell that he actually enjoyed Mephiles' hands traveling all over his body. She couldn't help but to look down at him.

The hedgehog soon noticed that she had figured out that he was hard. He whispered in her ear, "Yes, I'm turned on and I want to put this to good use."

She gulped hoping she wouldn't see him take Mephiles in front of her eyes. "You-You're going to fuck him?"

"It would be nice but I don't think I would be just as satisfied."

"What are you saying?" She asked in a soft voice.

He kissed her forehead lightly and smiled, "I love you, Rouge."

She gasped with disbelief, "What? But Mephiles..."

He ran his hands down her body and started to undo her pants. "Mephiles, can sit and watch."

Mephiles smiled and stoked his ass, "You're not the only one excited okay?"

The black hedgehog smirked, "Heh, yeah I noticed."

Rouge still felt uncomfortable around Mephiles, "Shadow..."

Once he took her pants off, he placed his hands on her cheek. "Don't worry", he kissed her nose. "I won't let him touch you this time. I swear."

She somehow knew that this time if Mephiles had touched her, he would do something to stop it. She made a small smile as he kneeled down to the floor and started to kiss her hand.

He pulled on her arm a bit, "Get on the floor, bat girl."

Her body met the floor with her back against the wall. She even saw Mephiles getting on the floor and behind Shadow. She then saw his face getting close to hers until his lips finally met hers.

His lips slowly traveled from her lips and to her neck gently. He started to lick and bite her neck softly making her shiver a bit. He then made his way down to her stomach and started to lick it.

She couldn't help but to giggle a bit because the feel of his tongue had tickled her. As he went lower, her back had met the floor. She lied there moaning in pleasure while his tongue traveled to the inside of her thigh. "Oh, yes", she said softly.

Soon his tongue had touched her wet opening making her moan louder.

She gasped and groaned as his tongue licked her gently. She couldn't help but to call out his name, "Oh, Shadow!"

Mephiles couldn't watch him pleasure her anymore and wanted to join in. He grabbed Shadow by the waist and licked his lips with envy and lust.

Shadow took his mouth from her opening and looked into her eyes. "I want you", he panted.

She watched as he lied next to her and pulled her body close to his with his erection touching her opening. She wrapped her arms around his neck and awaited for his entrance.

As soon as he penetrated her, he winced when he felt Mephiles doing the same from behind. He groaned as Mephiles shoved his cock in him deep and quickly. He then focused on Rouge and started to thrust into her slowly.

"Oh god!" She moaned. "Oh god, Shadow!"

He decided to move faster and go more deeper inside of her while Mephiles moved in a quick and harsh motion. "Ah! God yes!" This made him move even faster in Rouge.

She groaned and placed her hands on his head as he started to thrust faster. "Yes! Don't stop!" She started to move her body along with his so he could go as deep as he could.

Mephiles went deeper and deeper until he couldn't go any further. "God", he panted. "You're so tight." He continued to thrust himself in and out of him.

Shadow looked up at her with a smirk, "I'm almost there."

She smiled, "Keep going."

He made a nod and kept thrusting himself in and out of her in a quick motion until he felt it. "Yes...there it is", he said in an exhausted voice.

She wrapped her legs around his body, "Do it."

He then released himself into her body, allowing his warm come to flow inside of her.

She moans loud as she feels his warm juices splashing inside of her. "Oh yes, Shadow!"

As soon as he was done, he collapsed to the floor while Mephiles was on the edge of his finish as well. He moaned as he felt warm liquid splashing inside of him. "Oh god, Mephiles", he said softly.

Afterwards, he cuddled up to Shadow and panted, "God", he said. "That was fun."

The exhausted ebony hedgehog took Rouge's hand and looked into her tired eyes. "Rouge, I love you and I want to be with you."

She couldn't find the right words to say to him. She was speechless, "Shadow..."

"Please Rouge, stay with me. I promise you won't regret this."

"Yeah", Mephiles added. "We can kill the humans together."

Rouge's heart was torn in two. One part of her wanted to stay with Shadow and the other couldn't bear it if she betrayed the humans and destroy everything that was precious to them. However, she didn't completely trust GUN. After all, they were using her most of the time. She embraced him and leaned her head on his chest. "I want to stay with you, Shadow."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Thank you, Rouge."

She felt good being with Shadow but she felt sick to her stomach of the fact that Mephiles had got rid of Sonic and the rest and she didn't do a thing about it to avenge them.

Mephiles stood from the floor and stared at Rouge and Shadow embracing each other. "Tomorrow is a new beginning for us all. The humans will tremble in fear and no one will be there to save them. We will rule this planet without any light or hope. The world will be full of darkness and despair. A dark beginning. A dark dawn!"

The white bat sighed and placed her face on Shadow's chest sadly with tears appearing in her eyes.

**A/N: OMG! I'm such a perv! I don't know why I did this but once the thought of mephadouge got in my head, I just had to do it! Well I hope you guys didn't get scared for life. XD I'll continue ALFHFT right away. R&R please!**


End file.
